<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无题 by amumal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116678">无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal'>amumal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 战争背景, 旻灿旻？, 还是想不出题目soz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>方灿是连队里唯一一个不带枪的兵。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有对战争场面的直接描写<br/>有对电影血战钢锯岭的参考</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p>方灿是连队里唯一一个不带枪的兵。</p>
<p>当时通过层层选拔入了伍，各项考核全优，只有持枪射击这一项是空白。上级军官让他拿枪做做样子，说摆个姿势就算合格。他偏偏硬得像块石头，哄劝胁迫全是无用，不拿枪就是不拿枪，纹丝不动。问他究竟为什么，他说他来当医疗兵，只救人，不杀人，只上前线，不拿枪。</p>
<p>结果就是被队友塞到训练营的小黑屋里受苦，被教育男人就要拿枪，上战场不是你死就是我亡，枪就是命。营地里的教育不是教堂式的和风细雨，而是狂风骤雨般的拳头，打得人呼吸都压抑着痛苦，彻夜难眠。</p>
<p>第二天还是持枪训练，有个人眼眶青肿，嘴角裂开渗着血，头上手上缠了几圈绷带，还是照常摸爬滚打地训练，还是不拿枪。这回连打他的人也看不下去了，偷偷递了一根烟，劝他就此退伍，回去找家好医院当个好医生，一样治病救人。他接过烟放进衣兜里，垂下眼睛笑了，也不说话，只是摇头。队友也都沉默了，所有人面面相觑，心里又惊又怕，也钻出一丝敬佩。</p>
<p>方灿因为拒绝携带武器被带上了军事法庭，反复申诉了几次，所幸最后有开明法官放行，终于有了参战资格，跟着连队的一群愣头青上了前线。其他人都扛着枪，他只戴着个十字图案的头盔，好像那就是他的武器。</p>
<p>这些都是李旻浩听人说的。刚从前线下来的时候，有人告诉他说很快会有增援，有医疗兵，能减轻些他的负担；也有人告诉他，这个医疗兵不持枪，怕是个短命鬼，靠不住。李旻浩灌了一口酒，冲人大喊，去你妈的，哪怕是短命鬼也他妈的要先顶上来，我们没人了。</p>
<p>李旻浩上过五次前线，眼看着几百人的队伍被打得剩下零星几个。勉强活下来的人，缺胳膊断腿算好的，更多的是只剩几根手指、一条皮带、几滩黑红的痕迹。他是医疗兵，见过不少恶心的东西，可看见这些，还是忍不住大吐起来。不只是血肉残躯的视觉感受，还有千百份惊惧和愤恨，从地狱里攀升出来，缠绕着刺进心脏，教人动弹不得。</p>
<p>上前线以前，他以为自己不怕死，不祈祷也不盼望，觉得死就是一瞬间的事，没什么大不了。踏上战场之后，他终于明白，不是那样的。不是中弹了就倒在血泊里死去，是中弹了，血肉溅出来，还能带着流出来的各种东西，跑上几公里，跑到没有呼吸，往破碎的身体里咽下最后一口气。子弹射进身体里的声音，如果听过，就永远没法忘记。那声音就像是轻轻拍打水面，不太响，但听得很清楚。李旻浩无数次想抹去那些记忆，可前线已经刻在了他身体里，见过、痛过，每多活一秒，都更深刻一份。</p>
<p>他们暂时休息在一座死了的村庄，田地间敌人轰炸过的痕迹仍还清晰可见。那里没有墓地。也许曾经是有过的，可大轰炸之后每块土地都沾上了亡魂，四处都变成了墓地。有人大声祈祷，有人静静祈求。眼泪砸进土地里的声音，还有那些哀怨声、咒骂声、行军声。</p>
<p>增援来了。</p>
<p>「方灿是吧？不带枪就敢来这儿送死，还真以为自己是英雄呢。」两个医疗兵第一次见面，李旻浩半点也没客气。他上上下下看了好几眼，总算是认清了倒霉的现实，原来这人真的不带枪。</p>
<p>方灿好像是习惯了这种说辞，笑着递过一根烟，「以后就是同事了。」</p>
<p>李旻浩翻了个白眼，没好气地应了声，接过烟就走了。他看见那人嘴角的梨涡，心里烦躁得很。一个不带枪的医疗兵，究竟值得他信赖几分呢。</p>
<p>又到了上前线的日子。</p>
<p>李旻浩在排队的人群里发现了方灿，登时火冒三丈，顾不上其他，冲过去就拽掉了他的头盔。「你知不知道自己是医疗兵？」头盔上红色的十字怼在方灿眼前，连着李旻浩的怒气烧得火热。「顶着这个十字上去，你就是一个活靶子，他们会把你打到灰都不剩。」敌军凶残，毫无人性，打死打伤医疗兵均有厚赏，激得人疯狗一般扑杀。正因如此，李旻浩原先队里的医疗兵死伤惨重，能上前线的，只剩了他一个。可方灿不知道那些，他以为有标记的头盔会更方便伤员找到自己，他只想着要救人。李旻浩看着医疗兵呆愣的表情，心里又是一阵烦躁，随手捡了个普通头盔扔过去，一言不发地归队了。</p>
<p>这是方灿第一次踏上战场。</p>
<p>行军路上，他看见被装甲车运下来的尸体，有些连眼睛都没合上，层层叠叠压在一起；也见过活着的伤员，他们有些就像是死了，或者说，比死人更沉寂，更可怖。那些人的眼睛好像是黑洞，里面装了太多奇异而残忍的故事，就像他们身上大片大片的创口。</p>
<p>方灿走着走着，把头盔脱了，隔了好一会儿，又重新戴上。李旻浩在队伍后面看了半天，最后还是决定挤到前边跟这人说两句。</p>
<p>「带不带枪的也无所谓了，上去就是靠运气活着。」声音从方灿肩旁冒出来，语调算不上安慰。「我运气还不错，借你一点儿，珍惜着用。」李旻浩伸手掏了掏兜，攥着一把空气，假装郑重地放在方灿头顶上。「医疗兵，可不能随便就死了哈。」说完，眼神移向远山，再没看身边人一眼。</p>
<p>方灿点点头，十只手指用力按了按头盔，轻声应了句，「你也一样。」</p>
<p>队伍开始匍匐着前进，爬上小山坡，过了掩体就是敌区。一名老兵嘱咐方灿，敌军神出鬼没，一刻也不能掉以轻心。话音刚落，枪声四起，老兵的头盔飞了出去，脑门正中被子弹贯穿。方灿来不及帮他合上眼睛，刚伸出手就被人拉住，踉跄往下一个壕沟里没命地飞奔。</p>
<p>是李旻浩。拉着他的人是李旻浩。</p>
<p>「现在想不想拿枪啊！」李旻浩的声音嘶吼在耳边，方灿一时间不知他和炮弹究竟哪个更响。</p>
<p>「医疗兵！医疗兵！」哀嚎声一声声涂满战场，天地间一切都变得混乱无序。</p>
<p>「注意安全！」隔着硝烟，方灿看不清李旻浩的脸，只好冲着大概的位置喊了声，猛吸一口气冲了出去。</p>
<p>下一秒壕沟里炮弹碎片骤雨般落下，有几片擦过李旻浩的脸颊，血立时淌了出来。他用袖子擦了擦脸，就着烟雾的掩护，弓着腰往伤员方向小跑过去。</p>
<p>他认识这个队友，一个高大威武的男人，走路带风，总把全家福捏在手里，结束战争的心比谁都急切。而现在他全身被炸得残破不堪，几处动脉不停往外泵着血，整个人抽搐着狂叫，炮火纷飞间依稀可辨的只有四个字：</p>
<p>「带我回家！」</p>
<p>李旻浩知道应该要送他回家，一位丈夫、一位父亲，应该要回家才对。但在优先级分类面前，这只是一个应该被放弃的人。战场上人手有限、时间有限，要高效率抢救，一切动作都要有所值。眼前的人，只值得一针吗啡。</p>
<p>「别扔下我，别扔下我，我还有家人，我要回去，别扔下我……」注射完成，李旻浩咬了咬牙，拨开紧攥着袖子的手，准备跑向下一个伤员。刚起身，一个黑影迎面猛扑过来，竟然是方灿。两人摔在地上，爆炸声从身后不远处传来。</p>
<p>「手雷，差点儿！」方灿喊着，目光落在仍在抽动的伤员身上。「我送他到后面，你先走！」话还没说完，止血带已经绑好，马上就要把人往身上背。</p>
<p>「你懂不懂优先分级？他被送到医院之前就会死了！撑不过去的！」李旻浩头也没回地大吼。</p>
<p>「你怎么知道他撑不过去！你不知道！」撕裂的怒气从身后传来，李旻浩终于忍不住看了一眼。</p>
<p>方灿背着伤员走了，弥散的烟雾间，浸过血的背影陡然变得厚重。炮声又起，李旻浩皱紧眉头，清空了一切思绪，深吸一口气，端起枪重返炼狱。</p>
<p>第一战在傍晚告捷，虽然没把敌军全部剿灭，好歹还是有了个休息的地方。李旻浩一条腿刚迈进壕沟里，下一秒就像被抽了筋骨般，整个人栽倒下去。他就那样躺在地上，任凭疼痛洪水一样席卷全身。他庆幸自己只是受了轻伤，擦破脸、划伤手，这些和那些血肉模糊的场面比起来，已经是天大的幸运。可活着又真的幸运吗？</p>
<p>李旻浩听见身边士兵们疲惫的交谈声，他们在数都有哪些朋友已经阵亡。有的人开战没多久就被击中，有的人葬身火海，有的人被刺刀捅穿胸膛，有的人尸骨无存……一个个名字在言语间成为过去，掉落在时间里，永远地静止了。恍惚间，他听见方灿的名字被人念起。</p>
<p>「方灿……方灿回来了吗？」李旻浩冲那边挥了挥胳膊，费力地打听。</p>
<p>「还在外面救人。」几个人应和着，往外偏了偏头，「刚刚才到这儿的，停也没停，转头就回去了，说还有那么多人，能救一个是一个。」一番话虽不是特意说给李旻浩听，却也把他的脸灼得滚热。羞愧过后则是愈发猛烈的想法——方灿需要帮助。仅仅是没有枪这一点就足以让人担忧了。李旻浩不敢再接着想下去，猛地起身，扣上头盔，扛着枪爬出壕沟。</p>
<p>的确还有许多人躺在焦土上动弹不得。李旻浩架起一个伤员，连拖带拽地把人送到后方，一路上却没看见方灿的影子，只好原路返回，边救人边寻人。分神之间，一双手从后面紧紧掐住他的脖子，膝盖窝被猛踢一脚，顷刻就已倒地。枪压在了身下，李旻浩被按在地上，听见背后子弹上膛的声音。</p>
<p>然后是巨大的撞击声。李旻浩只觉得身上一轻，迅速往旁边翻滚过去，刚端起枪就看见方灿和人扭打在一团的场景。李旻浩眯起眼睛调好角度，趁敌人骑在方灿身上，一击致命。枪响结束，两个人目光涣散地瘫坐了好一会儿，最后决定找个壕沟休息一下。</p>
<p>「喂，方灿，咱俩这算谁救谁啊？」李旻浩掀掉头盔，一边灌着酒，一边打趣着。方灿闻声抬头看了他一眼，无比郑重地回答道，「是你救了我，旻浩。谢谢你。」</p>
<p>真是毫不意外。李旻浩嗤笑一声，拧紧了酒壶。「说真的，方灿，你不怕吗？」无视对方投来的眼神，他继续说着，「不带枪，什么防备也没有，如果就那么死了，你真的甘心吗？还有，其实也看不起我吧，救人又杀人，你很看不惯吧？」一连串的终于把胸口里攒着的话一吐为快，李旻浩叹了口气，仿佛等待判决一般地，静静等着方灿的反应。</p>
<p>方灿把头盔摘下来，放在李旻浩的枪边。「也怕，但救过人，就甘心。」一字一句凿进泥土里，没有半点犹疑。又伸出手去，摸了摸枪口，「你是你，我是我。你有你的理由，我有我的理由，但我们依然站在一起。你救我，我也救你。」</p>
<p>李旻浩不敢抬头，他不敢看那人的眼睛。太过温柔的情绪与血染的大地格格不入，仿佛睡梦中的陷阱，让人轻易就坠落其中。他吸了吸鼻子，把头埋进膝间，闷声道，「枪都没有还救我呢，怎么，就像刚才那样救吗？」一点埋怨，一点不安，还有许许多多难以名状的依赖。</p>
<p>「嗯。」李旻浩感觉头顶一片温热。是方灿的手，五指张开，稳稳地降落在迷途的灵魂上。「像刚才那样，用尽我的所有。」</p>
<p>黑夜慢慢褪去，敌军的偷袭突然降临。一切都太突然了，有些人刚睁开眼就永远合上了眼睛。方灿和李旻浩刚刚翻出壕沟，迎面便碰上狂奔撤离的部队。昨天胜仗之后的士气全都化为了破碎的幻影，如今能保命就已经是最大的胜利。李旻浩回头看去，所有人都在仓皇狂奔，挣扎着逃离；在他们身后，到处都是死的、垂死的、受伤的队友，抛满了山丘。</p>
<p>他们跑到了撤离的边缘，离安全只有一步之遥。对李旻浩来说，这是上次逃生的重播，也是下次死亡的预演。他很想就这么逃走，可他也知道，还有人在呼唤他，直至耗尽最后一丝力气。犹豫的时间里，心脏剧烈而痛苦地狂跳着。</p>
<p>一切在方灿转身的瞬间停滞。那样孤独而坚定的背影，用一切换取一切的决绝，光一般牵住了李旻浩的脚步，等回过头时，他已与人并肩。方灿看见他，并没说话，只是眼中多了些炽热，每一步都更加急迫。</p>
<p>「喂，方灿！」两人合力抬起一个个伤员，跨过一条条腿和手臂，「你知道我靠什么活着吗？我永远都先保护自己。就这样上了五次前线，五次都活下来了。」是医疗兵没错，要救人没错，但我的命更贵，更要珍惜。「所以不要指望我救你。」只是陪你走一段罢了。</p>
<p>「旻浩！」方灿骤然压低了声音，拉着李旻浩爬向石头背面。不远处是敌军的几个人，正在逐一检查地上的人，紧接着就是声声哀嚎，凄厉而短暂。这就是手无寸铁的人的结局。</p>
<p>再这样下去，迟早会被发现。李旻浩回头看去，在心里默默计算着安全的距离。「方灿，咱们分头跑吧。」李旻浩伏在地上，手里的枪像命一样紧攥着，「和你拴在一起，咱们都得死。分开的话，是生是死就靠自己吧。」</p>
<p>方灿点点头，突然摸摸自己的头盔，又摸摸李旻浩的。「快跑。」他又催促着。</p>
<p>李旻浩终于好好地看了他一眼。原本白皙的皮肤上，伤痕与炮灰筑起了条条沟渠，汗和血混合着流下来，却并不可怖可惧。在生与死的边界，他的眉眼就是一切慰藉、一切舍得、一切等价交换。</p>
<p>李旻浩小心翼翼地往右边的石块后面转移，离方灿越来越远，却一步步向着敌军靠近。方灿焦急的声音隐约响起，他却已经不能再分心去听。他上好了膛，踉踉跄跄地冲了出去。</p>
<p>「砰——砰——」霎时间枪声四起。</p>
<p>李旻浩身上戳出了几个血洞，对面的人只剩了一个。李旻浩依然站立着，左手握住右手，强撑着射出最后一发子弹。</p>
<p>射偏了。</p>
<p>明明射击是全优来着，太可惜了。明明能保护好他的，太可惜了。明明应该好好告别的，太可惜了。</p>
<p>枪声再次响起，李旻浩好像已经感觉不到疼痛，意识随着血液慢慢流出身体，眼前最后一幕，是熟悉的背影，颤抖着、挺拔着向前。</p>
<p>「砰——」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「所以说很奇怪吧，挨了那么多枪的我没死，反而是替我挡了最后一枪的你死了。你说你冤不冤啊，方灿。」李旻浩摇着轮椅，来来回回地在墓地边上晃悠。</p>
<p>「真狠心啊方灿，从那之后我都学着做个好人了。」拼了命地寻找每一个伤员，无畏地和敌人厮杀，重伤几次又重回战场。「我也想为别人死一回，可老天让我活到了现在。」</p>
<p>「早知道这样，谁还舍生取义去救你了呀，真是的。都怪你把运气还给我了。真的，都怪你啊。」</p>
<p>一直都怪你。说什么用尽所有，就真的用尽所有了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>